


Reincarnation

by HollyShadow88



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD Canon, ACD Canon References, Angst, Angst and Feels, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Reincarnation, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyShadow88/pseuds/HollyShadow88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of past meetings and new beginnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Every so often I go on a poetry writing kick and poems just sort of...happen. This came to me really suddenly a few weeks ago during one of those kicks and without intending to it became Johnlock. With all of the new stuff we're getting with the special and thoughts/meta flowing around on Tumblr about Victorianlock, it reminded me that I had written this and actually liked it quite a bit. Let me know what you think, lovelies.

We’ve met once before,

On a broken down street

In a broken down world.

You scooped me up

In a fierce whirlwind

Of storybook adventure

And romance.

It wasn’t right then,

Not the proper meeting or place,

Not enough of the urge

To consume each other,

To truly become whole. 

We met again after,

Various versions of our past selves,

Never remembering the stoic nights

Or the fierce devotion

Of two souls punching through the void

And forcing at fate

To fuse us together as one.

Each time we were closer,

On the cusp of the more

That both of us felt

Before we even had the chance

To share more than a hello.

We are bound to an eternal round

Of meetings and greetings

And needing one another

With an ache that turns hateful

Each time we’re thrown apart

By the hell that is reality

And a truth that cannot accept

The certainty that is us two.

This meeting may be our last,

Or perhaps our first,

The one that catches at our souls

And snatches them both

In a firm, heady grasp

To ensure that this,

This time is ours,

This time we’re us

Rather than just you and me.

Perhaps at last

The opportunity will arise

And we’ll finally have the chance

To be brilliant and wise,

Constant and loyal,

In symmetry with ourselves

And in graceful dance

With the whirlwind surrounding us

And for once we can truly be beautiful.


End file.
